Help:Song lists guideline
The following is a growing list of all Vocaloid songs on youtube. Notice Please be aware the list is subject to change and users may remove songs. Names of Japanese songs may be arkwardly placed, it depends on the translation given and all the problems that come with that concept (dupelicates, mistranslations, etc). If it's a cover of a orginal song, the title is in black and all additional songs list underneath it. Yes, there are a lot of Magnets, listing them all would be impossible so not every version may end up here. You may borrow this list for your site, however it's written for the wikia system - you will have to adapt it and please credit where you got the list. There are many new songs on youtube every day, not every song will be listed because of it, but everyone is welcome to add to the list. This list was created to encourage the sharing of video links on the wikia. It also shows shows the extent of the Vocaloid list of songs and contains songs that are both popular and unpopular, original and covers. Note: Please put fanmade and variants songs on their own pages. Other considerations; *Demos versions of the Vocaloids are not labelled, but be aware that they may be linked to on the list. *Not all of the Japanese fanbase is happy that Miku had a Append in the first place and due to problems, occusionally this results in users of the Appends hiding when they used one, to avoid their videos being subject to critism. Sometimes, the odd song labelled "Hatsune Miku" instead of "Miku append" slips through. *The different Append voices are not mentioned on the list. This is done to avoid problems caused when the wrong Append is labeled (Light instead of Soft for instance). *Youtube's sound output is inferior to Nico Nico Douga, so if you like a song, either seek out to buy it from Crypton's KarenT label or look it up on Nico Nico Douga to hear it in its true essence. Copy Right? Dear readers, please do not upload work that is not yours onto Youtube. The producers who own VSQ files and videos will catch up to you and they WILL have your videos pulled. On top of this, videos may actually be carry copyrights as they were registered under law with the intention to bring in money for the producer; uploading THESE songs is very illegal. This includes: *PVs *Songs *VSQ files *MP3s Just because you want to be popular, doesn't mean you have the right to steal someone's work. Some users are able to upload videos safely, but they either have special permission or understand simple things like crediting the original producers work and how to avoid the registered songs that are copyrighted under the producer's name. It has been noted that some Youtuber's become rather aggressive and/or rude as well when caught out and confronted on their copyright infringement - bad idea. This kind of reaction has been noted to result in the reporters to go over the uploader's head to the Youtube staff, and in some instances whole accounts have been suspended in order to resolve the problem. Therefore, if you have been caught out, a swift removal of the noted video will often be a more pleasent result and your account saved for being closed, instead of being subject to a war against you from the reporter and their supporters. In short; *Its a copyright issue... *In other words its a crime... *And at the end of the day - not worth the hassle. So... You want to do a cover song? Scroll down this page and see the songs "love is war" or "magnet". Notice that they have a heap of covers right? Are they all here? Nope! And why not? Most covers simply do not live up the expectations of the orginal. Many are pitched or tuned incorrectly and no effort has been considered to adjust the VSQ file. If you are to make a cover, editing the VSQ file is unavoidable and yet the majority of Vocaloid users don't bother. Fact; the majority of Vocaloids (including Miku) are out of tune and/or flat to begin with and need adjustments, but all have slight differences on "how" between them. What works for Miku perhaps may not work for Iroha, what works for Big Al likely doesn't work for Luka, it is pretty much the same as how not every real life singer can tune themselves for every genre of music. Every Vocaloid, especially the english ones, has its highs and lows. Without proper adjustments to a VSQ files, the cover will likely fail to convey the same reaction as the original. That is why when you throw a song into Leon that was made for Miku, the results are often far from pleasing. Sometimes you have to completely remake the music in a style that suits that particular Vocaloid for the cover to work. Outside of the Vocaloid program, the wav files produced are also manipulated and filtered, autotuned etc. Unless you know the software used for the process or how to recreate the effect, your cover will not even sound similair even if you use the same Vocaloid as the orginal. The covers we do have were added simply so users can see differences between the Vocaloids. However, even then the covers may represent the true potential of the Vocaloid. Another reglaur reported problem seen with Covers songs is that users do not synchronize the music and voice properly, so the lyrics are several seconds out of time with the music. Tl;dr? If your cover song is bad, it is better to create original songs to avoid your work from being criticized against an original piece. # *15-Year Obsession of an Adhesive Man - Hatsune Miku *1925 **1925 - Hatsune Miku **1925 - Lily *21st Century Schizoid Man - Hatsune Miku *3 - Sonika *410n3+10n31y - Sonika *6 - Hatsune Miku *69 - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *@ Your Side - Sweet Ann *＊Hello, Planet. - Hatsune Miku *+REVERSE - Lily *-ERROR - Lily *○＋● **○＋● - Hatsune Miku **○＋● - Miku Append *ЯΛΝ! - Miku Append A *A cruel Angel - VY1 *Adolescence - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Against - Gumi *Age - Miku Append *Ai ga Tarinai (Love is Not Enough) - Kamui Gakupo *AIMS - Big Al, Prima, Meiko & Kagamine Rin *Ai no Yorokobi (Joy of Love) - Gumi *Ai wa Energy - Miku Append *A.I. (is LOVE FOR MYSELF) - Kamui Gakupo, Sweet Ann & Big Al *Akahitoha (A Single Red Leaf) - Megurine Luka *Alice in Dreamland - Kaito *All I have have to do is dream - Big Al & Sonika *All of Me - Big Al *ALONE - Megurine Luka *Alone in the World - Miku Append *Am - SF-A2 miki *Amagigoe - Sweet Ann *Amaoto Fireworks - SF-A2 miki *Amazing Grace - Sweet Ann *Amazing Horse - Hatsune Miku *Ame wo Tsure Yuku (Bringing the Rain) - Kagamine Len *Another Eye - SF-A2 miki *Anjou Shojun (In a Comfortable and Peaceful Life) - Meiko *Ant - Hatsune Miku *Anti-virus Software - Hatsune Miku *Aoi Tori (Blue Bird) - Prima *Aquarion - Miku Append *AREUS - Lola *ARiA - Hatsune Miku *Aria di Mezzo Carattere (covers) **Aria di Mezzo Carattere - Prima **Aria di Mezzo Carattere - Miriam *ARROWz - Lily *Artemis - Kamui Gakupo *Artificial Love - Sonika *Ashita - Meiko *Ashley's song - Big Al & Megurine Luka *A Stray Russian Blue - Hatsune Miku *Atesaki no Nai Ningyou - Lily *ATHENA - Lily *A Thousand Autumns and One Night - Meiko *Atoms - Hatsune Miku *Au clair de la lune - Hatsune Miku *Autumn in central Park - Leon *Ave verum - Prima *awake me - Megurine Luka *A Whole New World - Sweet Ann & Tonio *Azalea - Miku append B *Baby - Lily *Baby Baby Goodbye - Hatsune Miku *Bad - Hatsune Miku *Bad Apple!! **Bad Apple!! - Gumi **Bad Apple!! - Meiko **Bad Apple - Miku Append **Bad Apple - Miku Append **Bad Apple - Nekomura Iroha **Bad appAL!! - Big Al (eng.) *Bad Guy - Lola *Bad Romance (covers) **Bad Romance - Sonika **Bad Romance - Big Al **Bad Romance - Tonio **Bad Romance - VY1 **Bad Romance - SF-A2 miki **Bad Romance - Kagamine Rin **Bad Romance - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin **Bad Romance - Nekomura Iroha *Ballard and Parade - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Ballet/YMO - Prima *Beast of Ever-Lasting - Hatsune Miku *Beat Beat Tick Tick - Big Al *Beautiful Fighter! Sikabane Hime OP - Hatsune Miku *Beautiful World **Beautiful World - Hatsune Miku **Beautiful World - Megurine Luka **Beautiful World - Gumi **Beautiful World - Lily **Beautiful World - Gumi, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kamui Gakupo, Kaito & Meiko *Becoming Tender - SF-A2 miki *Be Intruder - Big Al & Megurine Luka *Behind the Mask - Lola *Believe - Lola *Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ - Kamui Gakupo *Be myself - Lily *Be Positive - Miku Append *Bewitching Dance - Hatsune Miku *Beyond the End of the Sky - Miku Append *Birdhouse in you soul - Kamui Gakupo *Black & Lily - Lily *Black Canvas - Megurine Luka *Black★Rock Shooter **Black★Rock Shooter - Hatsune Miku **Black★Rock Shooter - Miriam *Black Sun - Gachapoid *Blind Astronaut - Hatsune Miku *Blood Sea - Miku Append *Bloody Dead Halloween No.13 - Megurine Luka *Bloody Starry Crimson - Meiko *Blue - Hatsune Miku *Blue Bird - Gumi *Blue color,Rain sounds color - Miku Append *Blues - Big Al *Blue Tears - Miriam *Bohemian Rhapsody - Lola *Bokaro Shougakusei ni Totemo Kurai Original Kyoku wo Utawasetemita (I Made an Elementary-school-student Vocaloid to Sing a Very Dismal Original Song) - Kaai Yuki *Bokura no 16-Bit Sensou (Our 16-Bit Wars) - Gumi *Boku no Naka no Ana(Hole Inside Me) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Bornagain - Big Al *Both Are To Blame - SF-A2 miki *Boulevard of broken dreams - Sweet Ann *Box of Memories - Hatsune Miku *Brilliant Eve - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Brave Song - Hatsune Miku *Breathe - Kamui Gakupo *Bridge Over Troubled Water - Prima *Broken Arms - Gumi *Bullet For Prisoner - Megurine Luka *Burried melody - Kamui Gakupo *Butterfly - Sonika *Paprika theme **Byakkoya no Musume - Lola **Byakkoya no Musume (Daughter in White Tiger Field) - Kaito & Rin Kagamine C *Campanella - Gumi *Canción de Marinela - Sonika *Cantarella **Cantarella - Kaito & Hatsune Miku *Can't I even dream - Hatsune Miku *Caramelldansen Remix - Hatsune Miku *Carmina Machina - Kamui Gakupo *Carito - Hatsune Miku *Carry On - Sonika *Cassandra - Sonika *Catch Me ☆ My Darlin' - SF-A2 miki *Cendrillion **Cendrillion - Leon & Lola (eng.) **Cendrillion - Lily & Kamui Gakupo **Cendrillion - Gumi & Kamui Gakupo *Chaining Intention **Chaining intention - Hatsune Miku **Chaining intention - Lily *Change Me - Meiko *Character Select - Sonika *CHARCOAL GRAY - Hatsune Miku *Check it out - Leon *Cherry - Hatsune Miku *Cherry, Cherry - SF-A2 miki *Chillyditty Of February - Kaito *Chloe - Lily *Chocolate Rain - Big Al *Choukyou LOVE - SF-A2 miki *Choutsubasa REVISED - Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka *Cinematic Life - Lily *Cinque Dieci - Tonio & Prima *Cirno's Math Class - Hatsune Miku *Clock Dance - Hatsune Miku *Cloud's Dining Table - SF-A2 miki & Megurine Luka *Cloudy - Hatsune Miku *Colour of Dreams - Hatsune Miku *Come to me - Sonika *Competor/Kokyu - Hatsune Miku *Complex - Meiko *Congrats - Kaito & Megurine Luka *Cookie - Meiko *CORE - Gumi *Corpse Attack!! - Hatsune Miku *Corridors of Time - Kamui Gakupo *COSMIC LUCKY - SF-A2 miki *Counterclockwise **counterclockwise - Hatsune Miku **Counterclockwise - Miku Append *Coward Montblanc - SF-A2 miki *Cradle Of Destiny - Meiko *Crazy - Sweet Ann *Cream Soda - SF-A2 miki *Creepy Song - Sonika *Creepy Toast **Creepy Toast - Megurine Luka *Crimson - Meiko *Crucify my love - Prima & Sweet Ann *Cup Coaster - Kaai Yuki *Cybermoon - Sonika *Cybernetic Dawn - Sonika *Cyberpunk - SF-A2 miki D *Dance of the Brocade - Kamui Gakupo *Dancing Samurai - Kamui Gakupo *Dan Dan Zen Zen (Gradually, Not Yet) - Kaai Yuki *Dango Daikazoku - Miriam *Daremo Shiranai (Nobody Knows) - SF-A2 miki *Dark Shugakusei - Kaai Yuki *Daten Shi (Fallen Verse) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Daybreak - SF-A2 miki *Dear Cocoa Girls - VY1 *Dear Prudence - Hatsune Miku *Dendrobium Phalaenopsis - Miku Append *Dependance - Hatsune Miku *Depression of the Young Literati - Hatsune Miku *Destiny of fire - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Diarrhea - Hatsune Miku *Die for me - Hatsune Miku *Digital Love - Leon *Dinky Dink No Time To Think - Sonika *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- **Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -Dead End- - Hatsune Miku **Disappearance of Mizki - VY1 **Disappearance of Lily - Lily *Disappear Moon - Hatsune Miku *Disco☆Chocolatheque - Kaai Yuki *DISCON COMMUNICATION - Lola *Discotheque★Love - Kagamine Len *Discus - Sonika *Disoriented Girl - Hatsune Miku *Disturbia - Miku Append *DIVE INTO BLUE - SF-A2 miki *Division→Destruction of Hatsune Miku - Miku Append *Docchi mo Docchi - SF-A2 miki *Dolls - Kagamine Rin *Door of Destinies - Miku Append *Double Melody **Double Lariat - Megurine Luka **Double Lariat - Meiko **Double Melody - Lola (eng.) *Doutoku no Jukai (Sea of Trees of Morality) - Meiko *The Numa Numa Song **Dragosta Din Tei - Hatsune Miku **Dragostea Din Tei - Big Al & Kamui Gakupo *Dreaming Bird **Dreaming Birdie - Lola & Miriam **Dreaming Little Bird - Miku Append **Dreaming little bird - Lily *dreamin' flyer - Meiko & Miriam *dreams and visions - Miku Append *DreamxDream - Meiko *Dreamy Light - Meiko *DRIVE - SF-A2 miki *DRIVE TO THE MOON - Gumi, Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku *DualSoul -ME- - Meiko & Gumi *Dublin Jack Of All Trades (covers) **Dublin Jack of All Trades - Big Al, Miriam, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Dye - Megurine Luka E *Earth Song - Miku Append *East - Leon *Eden - Prima *E-iRO - Megurine Luka *Electric-Engine - Meiko *Electric Love - Hatsune Miku *eMancipation - Sonika *Embrace - SF-A2 miki *Emergence - SF-A2 miki *EmoScale - Miriam *Endless - Nekomura Iroha *Energy - Lily *Enforcer - Miku Append *Enola Gay - Tonio *Ephemeral Fate - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Eraser - Gumi *Error - Hatsune Miku *Eta Mold Song - SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki, & Hiyama Kiyoteru *E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat - Lola *Eternal Flower - Lily *(Eternal Snow) Changin' My Life - Megurine Luka *Euphoric field (covers) **Euphoric field - Hatsune Miku **Euphoric field - Megurine Luka **Euphoric field - Sweet Ann *Eureka - Miku Append *Even the foolish - Hatsune Miku *Every Breath you Take (covers) **Every Breath you Take - Leon **Every Breath you take - Megurine Luka *Everything for you - Hatsune Miku *Existence - Lola *Expecting Rivers - Prima & Hatsune Miku F *Fallen Down - Hatsune Miku *Farewell my Love - Meiko *Fashion - Sonika *Feel My Soul - Lily *Feel the Pain - Lola *Festa Chocolata - Kaai Yuki *Fireflies **Fireflies - Hatsune Miku *Firefly - Lily *Fire◎Flower **Fire◎Flower - Kagamine Len **Fire◎Flower - Hiyama Kiyoteru *First and Last - Meiko *First Love Regret - Miku Append *First Tone - Miku Append *Forever You Can - Lola *Forgotten Girl - Kaai Yuki *Flashback sound - Hatsune Miku *Flower Crown - Kaai Yuki *Flower of Vanity - SF-A2 miki *Flower of Scotland - Sonika *Flow@Time - Meiko *Flutter, Flutter - Miku Append *Flying Girl - Leon *Fly me to the moon (covers) **Fly me to the Moon - Leon **Fly me to the Moon - Miriam **Fly me to the Moon - Prima **Fly me to the Moon - Big Al & Kamui Gakupo **Fly me to the Moon - Tonio **Fly me to the moon - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku *Fly with me - Hatsune Miku *forbidden fruit - Kaai Yuki *Forest of Moral - Meiko *Forget-me-not - Miku Append *For Loop! - Kaai Yuki *Fragile Snow - SF-A2 miki *Fragment of the Light - Meiko *Frail Fact - Miku Append *Francium - Hatsune Miku *Frog Dance - Miku Append *Fukkireta **Fukkireta - Let's Go! - Big Al **Fukkkireta - Nekomura Iroha & Kaito *Fukushuu no Musume (Daughter of Vengeance) - Meiko *Fuwa Fuwa Time - Miku Append *F.Y.E.N. - Big Al & Hatsune Miku G *Gallows Bell - Hatsune Miku *Gamble Rumble - Lily *Gekokujou (Overthrowing) - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Gekokujyo - Kaito & Meiko *Gemini - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Gesshoku Kaiki (Returning of the Color of Moon) - Kamui Gakupo *Get Lost - Meiko *Get love Back - Sweet Ann *Ghosts - Prima *girlfriend - Hatsune Miku *GLASSES OF CURSE - Rin Kagamine *Gnosis Toka, Kimi - SF-A2 miki *Goddess Uzume's Dance - SF-A2 miki *God knows (covers) **God knows... - Sweet Ann **God Knows - Lily *God Slaying Machine - Hatsune Miku *Go Forward - Meiko *GO! GO! MANIAC **Go! Go! Maniac - Hatsune miku **GO! GO! MANIAC - Miku Append *Golden Brown - Sweet Ann *Go my way - Leon *Good luck, Good night - Miku Append *Good Night - SF-A2 miki *Good Night, Good Night - SF-A2 miki *Goroon Goroon Dung Beetle - Big Al & Gumi *GravePost ~ where there speak like you speak - Kamui Gakupo *Gravity - Lily *Green Green Euglena - Sonika & Gumi *Greenwich in the Sky - Kamui Gakupo & Big Al *Guillotine - SF-A2 miki *Guilty Verse - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku - Kaito H *Haiwahaini (AshesToAshes) - Kaito *Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the First Love Ends) - Hatsune Miku *Haijitsu (Renounced Day) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Hakaze wa Kanata - Kamui Gakupo *Hallelujah Chorus - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Big Al, Sonika, Kamui Gakupo, Gumi, SF-A2 miki & Megurine Luka *Hanayurikago - Hatsune Miku *Happy everyday - Hatsune Miku *Happy Memories - SF-A2 miki *Haruka Kanata - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Hateful Wonderland - Hatsune Miku *Hayashi Uta (Song of Festival Music) - Kaito *Hayate (The Gale) - Kamui Gakupo *Head Exercises - Hatsune Miku *Healing Ambient Suite - Miku Append *Heartbeat Clocktower - Kaito *Heart Disk Drive - Hatsune Miku *Hello - SF-A2 miki *Hello! Hello! - Gumi *Henachoko Knight (Immature Knight) - Kaito *Hifu no Shita ni Aru Uso no nai Mono (True Thing Under the Skins) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *High Sense Nonsense - Hatsune Miku *Hikari - Hatsune Miku *Hikari No Senritsu - Nekomura Iroha *Hitori Kakurenbo - Hatsune Miku *hold on to love - Sweet Ann *Holidays (covers) **Holidays - Tonio *Hollowly - Miku Append *Holography - Gumi *Holy - Miriam *Hoshi no Kakera (Fragments of Star) **Hoshi no Kakera - Leon **Hoshi no Kakera (Fragments of Star) - Prima *Hot Milk - Megurine Luka *Houkai Utahime -Disruptive Diva- - Hatsune Miku *House of the Rising Sun - Big Al *Hypernova - SF-A2 miki & Gumi I *I do, I do, I do - Sonika & Sweet Ann *Ievan Polkka **Ievan Polkka - Hatsune Miku **Ievan Polkka - Kaito & Kaai Yuki *If I Were a Rich Man - Big Al *If U Seek Amy (covers) **If U Seek Amy - Sonika **If U Seek Amy - Kaai Yuki **If U seek Amy - Sweet Ann *If you gay **If you gay - Leon *Ike Ren Ka (Cool Love Song) - Kagamine Len *Imagine - Big Al *I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) - Hatsune Miku *I miss You - Miku Append *Imitation Black - Kaito, Kagamine Len & Kamui Gakupo *Imitator - Kagamine Len *Important Place - Meiko & Hatsune Miku *I'm Too Sexy - Big Al *Innocence - Hatsune Miku *Innocent Girl - Miku Append *in sha anta - Miku Append *Insomnia - Nekomura Iroha *INTERMISSION - Meiko *Internet City - Hatsune Miku *Interval of clouds - Miriam *In the End of Solitude - Kagamine Rin *In the name of God - Kamui Gakupo *Iroha song - Kagamine Rin *I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus - Sweet Ann *Island - SF-A2 miki *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For - Prima *I Wanna Be Your World - Hatsune Miku J *Japanese Ninja No.1 **Japanese Ninja No.1 - Megurine Luka **Japanese Youjo No.1 - Kaai Yuki *Jealous Princess - Hatsune Miku *Jerusalem - Tonio *Jewel fish - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Jidai - Miku Append *Jigglypuff - Hatsune Miku *Jingle Bells Boogie - Big Al & Hatsune Miku *Joker **Joker - Hatsune Miku **Joker - Nekomura Iroha *Joker's Liar - Meiko *J's Funeral Procession - Hatsune Miku *Just a Game - Kamui Gakupo *Just be Friends **Just be Friends - Megurine Luka **Just be Friends - VY1 *Juvenile - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len K *Kagamine hachi-hachi hana no kassen (Hachi-hachi Flowery Battle of Kagamines) - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Kage-fumi (Stepping on the Shadow) - Kaito *Kago no Naka no Suuryuu (Caged Baby Dragon) - Megurine Luka *Kaitei Shinsō Rapture - Miku Append *KAITO de Night - Kaito *Kakumei(Revolution) - Megurine Luka *Kanawanai Yume, Todokanai Gigen (Dream That Will Not Come True, Falderal That Will Not Be Heard) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Kasoukyoku (Music of Cremation) - Hatsune Miku *Kaze no Koudo - Hatsune Miku *Kaze no Tadaima (Coming Back of the Wind) - Kaai Yuki *Keep only one love - Hatsune Miku *Keep on shining - Gumi & Kamui Gakupo *Keep Yourself Alive - SF-A2 miki *Killing me softly with his song - Sweet Ann *Kimi, Hohoenda Yoru (The night you smiled) - Sweet Ann *Kimi ni Gomen ne (Sorry to You) - Gumi *Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (The Story That You Do Not Know) - Gumi *Kimi ni Uso (minato, magnet~favorites plus~) - Hatsune Miku *Kin no Iribi ni Tebuukin (Accordion at the Golden Sunset) - Meiko *Kiss HardLuckWoman - Miriam *Koisuru Apuri (Application Software in Love) - Kaito *Koisuru VOC@LOID (VOC@LOID in Love) - Miku Hatsune *Koi no Kayoubi (Song Day of Love) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Koi wa Kitto Kyuujyoushou (Love will Surely Soar) - Lily, Gumi & Hatsune Miku *Kokoro **Kokoro - Meiko **Kokoro - Kagamine Rin *Komm, susser tod - Lola *Konayuki Melody - SFA2 miki, Hatsune Miku, Megpoid *Kūchū Aquarium - Hatsune Miku *Kugui - Hatsune Miku *Kuma beat - Hatsune Miku *Kurumi Ponchio - Hatsune Miku *Kurutto, Odotte, Hatsune Miku (Turn, Dance, Hatsune Miku) - Hatsune Miku *KVLR - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku *Kyoufu Gaaden (Fear Garden) - Rin Kagamine L *La Chica Ye Ye (The Girl Of Ye-Ye) - Sonika *Lakmé (flower Duet) - Prima *Laputa (covers) **Laputa - Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka **Laputa - Prima, Kaai Yuki, Kamui Gakupo, Big-Al *Last Christmas - Sweet Ann *Last Dance - Big Al *Last Love Song - SF-A2 miki *Last night, Good night **Last night, Good night - Hatsune Miku **Last Night, Good Night - Sonika **Last Night, Good Night - Miku Append **Last Night, Good Night - Lily **Last night, Good Night - Miku Append *Last Song **Last Song - Miku Append **Last Song(Full remake Ver.) - Kamui Gakupo *Leanyka - Lily *Left Behind City - Hatsune Miku *Let it Be - Sweet Ann *Let it Snow - Sweet Ann *Let you be - Miriam *Lettuce - Hatsune Miku *Le Cei - Kamui Gakupo *Liar Artifcial Flower - Hatsune Miku *Lience - SF-A2 miki *Life and Death - SF-A2 miki *Life Goes On - Nekomura Iroha *Life size - Hatsune Miku *Light Bright! - SF-A2 miki *Like a Virgin - Prima *Lillium (Lily) - Sonika *Lion Sleeps Tonight - Sonika *Lirio Envenenado - Lily *Listen!! - Lily *Little Forest - Hatsune Miku *Little Toy Robot - Big Al *Lobelia - Hatsune Miku *LOL Lots of laugh - Hatsune Miku *Longest time - Leon *Longing for you - SF-A2 miki *Lonely Flight - Miriam *Lost In Your Eyes - Prima *Lost Sheep remix - Miriam *Lost You-Project Mix - Hatsune Miku *Love *3 - Kaito *Love & Chain - Kamui Gakupo & Kaito *Love Again - SF- A2 miki *Love Colored Master Spark - Hatsune Miku *Love Is Brainwash - Hatsune Miku *Love is War **Koi wa Sensou (Love is War) - Hatsune Miku **Koi wa Sensou - Meiko **Ai wa Sensou (Love is War) - Kaito **Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) / Remix - Sweet Ann **Love is War - Leon **Love is War - Leon (eng.) **Koi Wa Sensou (Love is War) - Sonika (eng.) **Love is War - VY1 **Love is War - Miku Append **Love is war - SF-A2 miki **Love is war - Lily **Love is War - Miku Append **Love is war - Nekomura Iroha **Koi wa Sensou REMIX - Hiyama Kiyoteru **Love is War - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Love Muscle - Kamui Gakupo, Kaai Yuki, Kaito & Meiko *Love Sunflower - Gumi *Luka Luka ★ Night Fever **Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Megurine Luka **Luka Luka ★ Night Fever - Megurine Luka & Sweet Ann (eng.) **Megu Megu ★ Fire Endless Night - Gumi **Miki Miki ★ Romantic Night - SF-A2 miki **Lily Lily ★ Burning Night - Lily **Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night - Nekomura Iroha **Miku Miku ☆ Fire Endless Night - Hatsune Miku **ロラロラ★フィーバーミラクルトゥナイト - Lola *Luxurious Times - SF-A2 miki M *Machine in Love - Sweet Ann *Magic Hand - SF-A2 miki *Magic Moments - Big Al, Sweet Ann & Sonika *Magnet **Magnet - Luka & Miku **Magnet - Leon & Lola **Magnet - Leon & Lola (eng.) **Magnet - Leon & Kaito **Magnet - Leon, Kaito, Big Al & Tonio **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Big Al **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Sweet Ann **Magnet - Leon & Big Al (eng.) **Magnet - Lily & Gumi **Magnet - Gumi & Sonika **Magnet - Sweet Ann & Tonio **Magnet - Nekomura Iroha & Gachapoid **Magnet - Nekomura Iroha & VY1 **Magnet - Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kaito, Meiko, Lola, Leon, Gumi, Sonika, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Kamui Gakupo *Majokko Megu-chan Opening - Meiko *MarBle - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len *Mary Jane on my Mind - Big Al & Hatsune Miku *Mask - Leon & Kaito *Masquerade - Megurine Luka *Matryoshka **Matryoshka - Hatsune Miku & Gumi **Matryoshka - Hiyama Kiyoteru & Nekomura Iroha *Maybe I'm not an adult - Kaai Yuki *Mayonnaise Lovers - Meiko *mech.amore - Sonika *Meguri Hime Buyou-kyoku (Itineranting Diva's Dance Music) - Megurine Luka *melodia fortunata - Hatsune Miku *Melody.exe - Hatsune Miku *Melt **Melt - Miku Hatsune **Meruto 3M MIX (Melt) - Sonika **Meruto (Melt) - Sonika & Prima **Melt - Big Al (Jap.) **White melt - Miku Append *Meltdown **Meltdown - Kagamine Rin **Meltdown - Kamui Gakupo *MEMORIES - SF-A2 miki *Memory - Nekomura Iroha *Memory - SF-A2 miki *Mermaid - Kagamine Rin *metal Dolls - Gumi & Kagamine Rin *Metal Dolls II - Gumo & Kagamine Rin *meteor36.0 - Kaai Yuki *microgroover - Lola *Migikata no Chou (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) **Butterfly on your right shoulder - Meiko **Migikata no Chou (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) - Sonika **Butterfly on your Right Shoulder - VY1 *miki's drawing song - SF-A2 miki *Miki tono Souguu (Encounter With Miki) - SF-A2 miki *Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) **Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪ (I'll Make You Miku-Miku-ed) - Hatsune Miku **Meiko Meiko ni Shiteageru♥ - Meiko **Leon Leon Ni Shite Ageru - Leon *Milky☆Milky - SF-A2 miki *Millennium - Hatsune Miku *Milky Way Requiem - Hatsune Miku *Mimi no aru Robot no uta **Mimi no aru Robot no uta - Miku Append **Mimi no aru Robot no Uta (Song of Eared Robot) - Prima *Mind Decay - Kamui Gakupo *mind Sync - Meiko *Mine - Miriam *Minuet (Minstrel Song Edit) - Kiyama Kiyoteru *Minuit Noel - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Miracle∞Gumiracle - Gumi *Mirage End - Hatsune Miku *Miriam - Miriam *Mirror - Meiko *Misfortunate Love Song - Kamui Gakupo *Missing - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Monochro ∞ Blue Sky - Hatsune Miku *Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke) (covers) **もののけ姫を歌わせてみた(歌いなおし) - Prima **Mononoke Hime (Princess Mononoke) - Big Al **Mononoke Hime - Kaai Yuki **Ghost Princess - Tonio, Big Al & Sweet Ann *Monster - Sweet Ann, Kaai Yuki & Big Al *Monolithic Love - Kamui Gakupo *MOON - Miku Append *Moonlight Children - Meiko *Moon Tears - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Morning Call - Kaito *Mosaic Roll/Mozaik Role - Gumi *Moskau - Hatsune Miku *Muddy Cloud - Hatsune Miku *Mugen no Boukensha Tachi e (To Adventurers of Dreams) - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro (Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses) - Hatsune Miku *My Answer - Lily *My Grandfather's Clock (covers) **大きな古時計 - Leon *My Heart Will Go On - Big Al *My Mechanical Heart - Sonika *My Room Disco Night - Megurine Luka, Gumi & Hatsune Miku *My Soul, Your Beats! - Miku Append *My Time To Be A Star (8 bit remix) - Sweet Ann *My way home alone - Hatsune Miku N *Nagai Yoru (A Long Night) - Big Al *Nagare Boshi (Shooting Star) - Kaai Yuki *Nakimushi Ensemble (Soppy Ensemble) - Gumi *Nanatsu no Kane - Meiko *Naraku no Hana/Corpse Flower - Miku Append *Natsu no Kakera - Meiko *Nazotoki - Lily *Nebula - Hatsune Miku *Necrocarnival - Hatsune Miku *ne★gi - Hatsune Miku *Nemisis - Lola & Hatsune Miku *NEMESIS ADRASTEIA - Lola *Nerai Uchi - Meiko *Never Afraid - Sweet Ann *Never forget - Kamui Gakupo *You've been Rick'rolled **Never Gonna Give You Up - Hatsune Miku **GakupoRoll'd - Kamui Gakupo *Never too late for now - Leon *New York, New York - Big Al *Night Flight - Hatsune Miku *Night Illusion - Sweet Ann *Night Light Dance '08 - Sweet Ann *Night of the Magic (Original MX) - Sweet Ann *Ningyo Hime (The Little Mermaid) - Megurine Luka *Ningyou to Hidarime - Hatsune Miku *Ninjin Daisuki no Uta (Song of Loving Carrots) - Gumi *Nobody Knows - SF-A2 miki *Noise Canceller - Miku Append *nitamagoMix Remix/ Roshin Yuukai nitamagoMix Remix - Hatsune Miku *No More Heroes 2: Desprate Struggle's Bizzare Jelly 5 Stage Theme - Hatsune Miku *Nostalogic-RadioEdit- - Meiko *No Surprises - Sweet Ann *Nukumori - Meiko *Nyan~Nyan - Hatsune Miku *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! - Hatsune Miku O *Oboro (haze) - Hiyama Kiyteru *O Come, O Come, Emmanuel (covers) **O Come, O Come, Emmanuel - Prima **O Come, O Come, Emmanuel - Big Al *oFFENCe - Hatsune Miku *Oki-tegami - Meiko *One & One - Prima *One Night Darling SF-A2 miki *One Thousand Senseless Repetitions - Hatsune Miku *One way home - Hatsune Miku *One Wish - Gumi *Oni to Musume (The Ogre and the Maiden) - Kaito *Oni wo Aisuru Hiro (The One Who Is in Love with a Demon) - Meiko *Only Miku Railgun - Miku append *Oo♪ - Kaai Yuki *Hi-To-Mi **Oozora-Iro no Hi-To-Mi (Big Sky-blue Pupils) - SF-A2 miki **大空色のHi-To-Mi - Lily *Opening Theme - Miku Append *Ore no Road Roller da! (It's My Road Roller!) - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Orinoco Flow - Prima *Oto Tsunagi - Miku Append *Out of Eden - Kagamine Len *Over the last several - Hatsune Miku *Oyasumi no Uta (Good Night Song) - Kaito P *Packaged **Packaged - Hatsune Miku **Packaged - Lily *Palette World Breakdown - Hatsune Miku *Pane dhiria **Pane dhiria - Kaito **Pane dhiria - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Paradichlorobenzene x Antichlorobenzene - Nekomura Iroha *Paradise of the Mirage / Shinkirou no Janna - Kamui Gakupo *Paradox Girl - SF-A2 miki *Paradoxical Paradigm - Kamui Gakupo *Paparazzi (covers) **Paparazzi - Sonika **Paparazzi - Tonio **Paparazzi - Megurine Luka *Parajikurorobenzen - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Paranoid - Hatsune Miku *Paranoid Doll - Kamui Gakupo *Party Night - SF-A2 miki *Pata Pata Mama - Meiko *Pathology of Obsessions - Megurine Luka *Past Hope - Kamui Gakupo *Perfect Jersey Distortion - Hatsune Miku *Perfect Liar - Megurine Luka *Perfect World - Hatsune Miku *Perfume - Gachapoid *Piano×Forte×Scandal - Meiko *Piano Games - Miku Append *Piano Lesson (asp-mix) - Miku Append *Piano Lesson - SF-A2 miki *Piano Lessons - Hatsune Miku *PICTURE - SF-A2 miki *Platinum - Hatsune Miku *Platinum Romance - SF-A2 miki, Kaai Yuki, Hatsune Miku *Please buy me - Kaai Yuki *Plug out - Hatsune Miku *PNDR - Kaai Yuki *Poem Weaved in Ruins - Meiko *Point of Departure - SF-A2 miki *Pokecenter - Hatsune Miku *Poker Face (covers) **Poker Face - Tonio **Poker Face - Sonika & Tonio **Poker Face - Megurine Luka **Poker Face - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin **Poker Face - SF-A2 miki *Pop Heart Sutra - Hatsune Miku *PoPiPo **PoPiPo - Hatsune Miku **PoPipo - Miku Append **PoPipo - Big Al *potato-head in wonderland - Hatsune Miku *Power of two - Sonika *Power Supply - Sonika *Präparat - SF-A2 miki *Pretend the God - Kamui Gakupo *Promise - Kamui Gakupo *Psychopath - Megurine Luka *Purin no Uta (Song of Pudding) - Kaai Yuki *Pyromania - Lily Q *Quasar Infinity - Hatsune Miku *Queen of the Night Aria (covers) **Queen of the Night Aria - Leon **Queen of the Night Aria - Prima **Queen of the Night Aria - Prima **Queen of the Night Aria from The Magic Flute - Miriam **Queen of the Night Aria - Megurine Luka **Queen of the Night Aria - Hatsune Miku *Questa o Quella (Rigoletto) - Tonio R *Rabbit Yogurt - Miku Append *Ragnarok - Megurine Luka *rainy season - Hatsune Miku *Rakuen - Hatsune Miku *Rea-juu Bakuhatsu-shiro! - Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka *Recado - Sonika *Real Emotion (covers) **Real Emotion - Lola **Real Emotion - Sonika (eng.) *Reality - Hatsune Miku *Real-life Stupid Game - Hatsune Miku *Rebirth in the Regret - Megurine Luka *re_Cycle - Megurine Luka *Red Hair - Leon *Red Moon - SF-A2 miki *Reflect - Hatsune Miku *Reflection - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku *Reflection Moon - Nekomura Iroha *Relics - Nekomura Iroha *Re・main - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku *Ren-ai Circulation(Circuration of Love) - Kaai Yuki *Renounced Day - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Repeat - Sonika *Restart - Kamui Gakupo & Sonika *Retimer - Nekomura Iroha *retro memory - Hatsune Miku *Revolution - Kaai Yuki & Hiyama Kiyoteru *Rinascita~Song of starts~ - Meiko & Kaito *Rin Rin Signal - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len *RIP=RELEASE - Megurine Luka *Rolling Doll - Hatsune Miku *Rolling Girl **Rolling Girl - Hatsune Miku **Rolling Girl - Megurine Luka **Rolling Girl - Leon **Rolling Girl - Lily *Romeo and Cinderella **Romeo and Cinderella - Hatsune Miku *Room Box - Hatsune Miku *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (Stalker) - Hatsune Miku *Routine - Megurine Luka *Rudy of the Illuminant - SF-A2 miki *Ryuuno Naku Hakoniwa Yori(From the Miniature Garden Where the Dragon Howls) - Kamui Gakupo *Ryuu Ten ni Noboru (Dragon Goes up in the Heavens) - SF-A2 miki S *Sad Solo - Hatsune Miku *Sad Sundays - Leon *Saigo no Jyoou (The Last Queen)- Megurine Luka *Saigo no Revolver (The Last Revolver) - Gumi *Saihate **Saihate (The Farthest End) - Hatsune Miku **Saihate (The Furthest Place) - Sweet Ann (Eng.) **Farthest End - Leon **Saihate (The Furthest Place) - Sonika **Saihate - Hiyama Kiyoteru **Saihate/Rain - Meiko *Sakura - Hatsune Miku *Sakura Fubuki (Storm of Cherry Blossom Petals) - Kaito *SAKURA (Kimi no.../SAKURA) - Lily *Sakuranbo - Miriam *Sakurasaku - Hatsune miku *Salamander (covers) **Salamander - Sweet Ann **Salamander - Big Al *samsara - Miriam *Satellite - SF-A2 miki *Sayonara Memories **Sayonara Memories (Good-bye Memories) - Gumi **Sayonara Memories - Miku Append **Sayonara Memories - SF-A2 miki *Scarborough Fair (covers) **Scarborough Fair - Sweet Ann **Scarborough Fair Canticle - Big Al & Megurine Luka **Romeiro ao lonxe (Scarborough fair in Galician) - Prima **Scarborugh Fair ( not true) - Leon & Lola *Scarlet Sleep - SF-A2 miki *Scherzone - Kaai Yuki *Secret **Secret - Megurine Luka **Secret - Sonika **Secret - Tonio **Secret - Lola *Secret Flame - Lily & Hatsune Miku *Secret Heart - Leon *Secretion - Megurine Luka *Secret Space - Miriam *Sehnsucht - Miku Append *Sekaiha Kieru - Miku Append & Megurine Luka *Sen'nen no Dokusouka - Kaito *Sennshuu Ichiya Kanzen-ban (One Thousand Autumns One Night Final-Edition) - Meiko *Sensemaking - Sonika *Senses - Megurine Luka *sensitivity - Miriam & Kaito *Separation - Hatsune Miku *September - Prima & Meiko *Servent of Evil - Nekomura Iroha *Set Free - Hatsune Miku *Setsugetsuka - Kaito, Kamui Gakupo & Kagamine Len *seventeen - Hatsune Miku *SEVENTH MOON - Sweet Ann *Sex Games - Sweet Ann *Sexual Desire - Kamui Gakupo *Sharing our fate to death - Hatsune Miku *Sheep TOO! SLEEP. SHEEP. SHEEP. SH*T! - Hatsune Miku *Shidoh - Kamui Gakupo *Shima Uta - Kamui Gakupo & Lily *Shine! -2010 iroha ver.- - Nekomura Iroha *Shiro-kuro Byoutou (Monochrome Ward) - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Shizukana Yoru no Gaitou Machi no Hazure - Hatsune Miku *Shooting☆Star - Kaai Yuki *Short Romance - Leon & Miriam (Eng. & Rus.) *Shouted Stars - Lola *Show Me Love - Lola *Shut up, Get out - Kagamine Rin *sick as a part♪ - Kaai Yuki *Signal - Kamui Gakupo *siGrE **siGrE - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin **siGrE - Gachapoid *Silence (TECHNiA RMX) - Meiko *Sirius - VY1 *Six Steps - Hatsune Miku *Skeleton Life - Kagamine Rin *Skyscraper - Miku Append *Smile - Sweet Ann *Snow Rabbit - Meiko *Snow White - Lily *Solowing - Tonio *Something About Us - Leon *Song of Andromeda - Lola *Song of the moon - Kaai Yuki *Sonika Says - Sonika *Sora (Sky) - Sonika *Sora kara no senritsu - Prima & Miriam *Space Dream - Sweet Ann *Space Talk - Hatsune Miku *Sparklers - SF-A2 miki *Speak like a false ego - Kamui Gakupo *Speechless - Sweet Ann *SPiCa - Hatsune Miku *Spice **Spice - Hatsune Miku **Spice - Kagamine Len **Spice! - Kamui Gakupo *Staccato♪ - Gumi, SF-A2 miki & Hatsune Miku *Stand Alone - Miriam *Stardust - SF-A2 miki *Stardust method - Miku Append *Stargazer - Kamui Gakupo *Starlight Lullaby - Miriam *Star Maker - SF-A2 miki *Start over - Hatsune Miku *Stairway to heaven (covers) **Stairway to heaven - Megurine Luka **Stairway to heaven - Big Al *"steins;gate" - SF-A2 miki *Still Alive (covers) **Still Alive - Sweet Ann **Still Alive - Sonika **Still Alive - Lola *Suffocation - Megurine Luka *Suicidal Bunny - Nekomura Iroha *Summer days (Sayonara Summer Days) - Lily *Summer's end - Hatsune Miku *Summertime - Leon *Sunday Love Jet Juice - Meiko *Sunday Morning - Kaai Yuki *SUNSHINE nanostudio ver - Hatsune Miku *Super Nova - SF-A2 miki *SUPER SONIC DANCE - Lily & Kamui Gakupo *Super Toruko Koushinkyoku Owata (Super Turkish March, Finished) - Kamui Gakupo *Survivor Survival - Kaai Yuki *Susanowo - Kaito *Susususu, Suki, Daisuki (L-L-L-Like you, I Love You) - Kagamine Rin *Suzume no Namida (Tears of a Sparrow) - Meiko *Sway - Big Al *Sweet Ann no Uta - Sweet Ann (eng. & Jap.) *Sweet Bitter - Hatsune Miku *Sweet Dreams - Prima & Sweet Ann *Sweet Outbreak - Lola *Sweet's Beast - Kaito *Sweet Trap - Megurine Luka *Swimmy **Swimmy - Prima (eng.) *SWING to SING - Megurine Luka T *Taiyou - Lily *Telephone - SF-A2 miki & Kagamine Rin *Thank you for 100 subscribers! - Hatsune Miku *That'll Be the Day - Big Al *The Ballad of Bostons Bay - Sweet Ann & Sonika *The beautiful thing - Meiko *The Box - Lily *the Endless Love - Hatsune Miku *The Gambler - Kamui Gakupo *The Hedgehog's Love - Hatsune Miku *The Intense Singing of Hatsune Miku - Hatsune Miku *The Mad Hatter - Kamui Gakupo *The Never Ending Story - Prima *The Night of Vampire - Kamui Gakupo *The Phatom of the Opera (covers) **The Phantom of the Opera - Hatsune Miku & Kamui Gakupo **The Phantom of the Opera - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len (Jap.) **the Phantom of the Opera - Miriam & Leon *The Rampage of **KAITO ni Bousoushitemoratta (I made KAITO rampage) - Kaito **Kagamine Len no Bousou (The Rampage of Len Kagamine) - Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin & Miku Hatsune *The Red Fruit Popped - Hatsune Miku *The thought to tell - Meiko *The Universe - SF-A2 miki *Thinking of the Music - Hatsune Miku *This is Why - Hatsune Miku *This Rush - Sweet Ann *Three Nose Keys? - Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka *Thriller - Tonio *Till the End of world - Hatsune Miku *Time Machine - Hatsune Miku *TIN-GE - Sonika *Tiny Fantasia - SF-A2 Miki, Megpoid, Megurine Luka *Tiny Rain - SF-A2 miki *Toeto **Toeto - Megurine Luka **Toeto - Kaai Yuki **Toeto - Hiyama Kiyoteru **Toeto - Lily **Toeto - Nekomura Iroha **Toeto - Big Al *Toki no Aishioto (Footsteps of Time) - Kaito *Toki no Orugooru (Music Box of Time) - Megurine Luka *Toki-Wasure-Bito(Time Forgotten One) - Kaito *Tonari ni... - Meiko *Tonight - Prima *Top of the World - Miriam *Torinoko City - Hatsune Miku *Tori no Uta **Tori no Uta - Lily **Tori no Uta (Lia-Air TV OP) - Nekomura Iroha *Tougen Uta - Kamui Gakupo *Tough Boy - SF-A2 miki *Towards the Far End of the Sky - Meiko *Tower - Megurine Luka *Tower of Sunz - Hatsune Miku *Toxic - Miriam *Train Number Five to Antarctica - Sweet Ann *Train-Train - Lily *Translucent Black Chrysalis - Kaai Yuki *Transmit - Rin Kagamine *ＴＲＩ△ＮＧＬＥ　ＬＯ▽Ｅ - SF-A2 miki *Trial - ABC village - the white snow princess cat cover - Nekomura Iroha *trick and treat - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Trigger - SF-A2 miki *Trololo - Hatsune Miku *True Education - Hiyama Kiyoteru *Tsugaru Kaikyou Fuyugeshiki (Winter View in Tsugaru Straits) - Prima *Tsugihagi Sandoku - Hatsune Miku *Tsuki Yuki Hana - Kaito *Tsuru☆Pettan - SF-A2 miki *Tunak Tunak Tun - Hatsune Miku *Turn Me On - Sweet Ann *Tu vuò fà l'americano - Big Al & Tonio *Tweet - SF-A2 miki *Twinkle×Twinkle - Megurine Luka & Hatsune Miku U *Una Furtiva Lagrima - Tonio *Unbalanced Communication - Hatsune Miku *Under the darkness **Under the darkness - Hiyama Kiyoteru **Under the darkness - Leon *Under the Starry Night - Miku Append *Undying Love SF-A2 miki *Unifikation - Sonika *Uninstall **Uninstall - Kagamine Rin **Uninstall - VY1 **Uninstall - Miku Append **Uninstall - Nekomura Iroha **Uninstall - Lily *Unlimited Potential - SF-A2 miki, Hatsune Miku *Ura-Omote Lovers **Ura-Omote Lovers (Two-Faced Lovers) - Hatsune Miku **Two-Faced Lovers - SF-A2 miki **Two faced Lovers - Lily *UR not in My Heart - Sonika & Big Al *USBmine - Sonika *Usotsuki na Koibito Tachi -remix- - Meiko *Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo (Though Songs Have No Forms) - Hatsune Miku *Utopia - SF-A2 miki *Uzume Kagura (Uzume's Music and Dance for Deities) - SF-A2 miki V *Vanilla - Nekomura Iroha *Various Feelings - Meiko *Verdigris - Kamui Gakupo *Video Killed the Radio Star (covers) **Video Killed the Radio Star - Leon, Miriam & Lola **Video Killed the Radio Star - Kamui Gakupo (Jap.) *Virgin Snow - Megpoid & SF-A2 miki *Virtual Love - Miku Append *VOiCE **VOiCE - Hatsune Miku **VOiCE - Lily *Voices in my Head / Glimpses of Insanity - SF-A2 miki *Voi Che Sapete - Prima W *Wake up Angel - Hatsune Miku *Waltzing Matilda - Big Al *Wan wan Oh! (Bow-wow Oh!) - Gumi *Waribashi Onna (Wooden Chopstick Girl) - Hatsune Miku *Wash My Blood **Wash My Blood - Megurine Luka *Wasting Time - Lola & Prima *Watashi Dake no Juujika (A cross only for me) - Big Al *Watashi ga Aishita Geisha Girl (Geisha Girl I Fell in Love with) - Big Al & Megurine Luka *We are POP☆CANDY - Lily *WEBデザイン (WEB Design) - Kaito *Wedding Wars - Meiko *West - Miriam *When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends to be Dead - Hatsune Miku *Whispering Waves - Sonika *White☆Christmas - GUMI, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kaai Yuki, SF-A2 Miki, Megurine Luka, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, Kagamine Len, Kaito , Meiko *White Shadow - Megurine Luka *Who do you think you are? - Sonika *Wings - SF-A2 miki, Hatsune Miku *Wish - SF-A2 miki *Wish☆Future - SF-A2 miki *WITH - SF-A2 miki *Without You - Prima *Without You - Leon *World is Mine **World is Mine - Hatsune Miku **World is mine - SF-A2 miki **World is Mine - Kaito (male version) *World's Crying - Kamui Gakupo *World's End - Hatsune Miku *World's End Dancehall **World's End Dancehall - Meiko & Kaito **World's End Dancehall - Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka X X is so boring it has no songs here yet! :-D Y *Yakusoku - Kamui Gakupo *Yamete yaruyo utaite nanka (I'll Quit Singing) **Yamete yaruyo utaite nanka (I'll Quit Singing) - Megurine Luka **I'll quit singing - Kaito **I'll Quit Singing - Sonika **I'll quit singing - Kagamine Rin **I'll quit singing - Sweet Ann **I'll give up singing - Sweet Ann (eng.) **I'll quit singing - Big Al **I'll quit singing - Leon **Yamete Yaruyo Utaite Nanka - Meiko *Yamiiro Alice (Dark Alice) - Hatsune Miku *Yami no Dance Site (Dance Site of Darkness) - Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len *Yami no Ou (King of Darkness) - Kaito *Yanderenka - Kagamine Len *Yattane! Yuki-chan (You Did It! Yuki-chan) - Kaai Yuki *Yesturday - Tonio *Yomi-zakura - Meiko *You **you - Kaito **"you" (Dear You) - Nekomura Iroha *You and I - SF-A2 miki, Hatsune Miku *You are - SF-A2 miki *You Raise me Up (covers) **You Raise me up - Prima **You raise me up - Tonio **You raise me up - Hatsune Miku (Jap.) *Your Highness☆My Princess - Kamui Gakupo, Kaito, Kagamine Len, Hiyama Kiyoteru *YOUTHFUL DAYS' GRAFFITI - Hatsune Miku *Yowamushi Monburan (Coward Montblanc) - Gumi *Yubi Enpitsu - Lily *Yuki Usagi (Snow Rabbit) - Meiko *Yuki vs. G - Showa Sen★Girl - Kaai Yuki *Yuki Yoru ni Honome Ku - Nekomura Iroha *Yume miru koto no ha (Dreaming Leaf) - Kagamine Rin *Yumezakura (Cherry Blossom of Dream) - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin *Yuragu koto nai ai (Get backers op) - Miku Append *Yurikago kara Hakaba made (From the Cradle to the Grave) - Kamui Gakupo Z *Zombie Understanding - Hatsune Miku Untranslated Japanese Titles The following are a list of songs who have yet to be translated and placed into the A-Z system *夜の秘密 - Lola *ンインストール - Meiko *I have no idea where to put this... - Kaito *I know this is a cover but can't remember the orginal song - Lily